An Imperfect Love
by MI-CHAN66
Summary: Izaya's imperfections are some of the things Shizuo loves the most. Sequel to A Perfect Love. Shizaya. may be continued.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Or its characters. This is a fan fiction made purely for the enjoyment of others._

_This story contains MALExMALE relationships. If you don't like that sort of thing than this story is not for you._

_This is the sequel to __"A Perfect Love"__. So please enjoy it. ^^_

Today was a day like no other. The first day of high school. He never had a normal school life to begin with, and most of the time, he didn't even go at all. Not that anyone cared if he showed up, because no one did. Perhaps that was why he is the way he is. No one cares for him, therefore he cares for no one in return. Izaya had nothing to lose. And that was something that made him into the imperfect being that he is.

However, on that pleasant spring day, things seemed different to him. As he stood by the window, looking over the vast courtyard of Raira Academy, something caught his eye. No, someone caught his eye.

He was tall, blonde, and…well, rather dumb looking. Not that he wasn't handsome, but he didn't quite seem like the brightest crayon in the box. Izaya knew who he was, but something about the tall boy walking through those gates seemed to strike a cord in his mind. He has met this boy before, he was sure of it, but he couldn't remember when or where.

The blonde boy, known as Heiwajima Shizuo, possessed god-like strength. Everyone knew who he was, but it was different for the raven haired boy. There was a kind of connection he felt, and it was a very familiar feeling, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't quite place what it was.

Suddenly, the blonde looked up, toward his direction. At first, he thought there was no way he could be looking at him. But the blonde didn't look away, and Izaya confirmed that Shizuo was indeed, staring at him. Izaya smirked, while he willed the blush to go down from his cheeks. Not that the boy could see the pink hue on his face from this distance, it was more because he didn't want to admit the others gaze made him nervous.

He talked to his friend, Shinra Kishitani, and asked that he introduce him to Shizuo later that day. Izaya loved all humans. But none had ever intrigued him more than this one did that very moment. He wanted to know him. Talk to him. Raid the inner most workings of his mind to know what he knew, see what he sees, and feel what he feels. To look at the world through his eyes. More than anything, that is what he wanted. He didn't want to admit that as true love. He loved all humans, not one more than another, but as a whole species. He didn't love this boy. He couldn't love this boy. Izaya was imperfect. An imperfect being surround by people who wanted him to _be_ perfect. And once they saw just how imperfect he was, they abandoned him. Just as he was sure, Shizuo would too.

If he knew.

if he could look into Shizuo's mind, and see everything from his point of view, what if Shizuo could do the same? He would see what Izaya sees. The world as the sick, twisted, cruel place that it was. And he would be disgusted.

Izaya watched in awe, as this teenager tore apart the small army that had attacked him until none where left standing, and the moment he finished them all off, the raven began to clap.

That certainly got Shizuo's attention.

The moment their eyes met, they had an instant connection to one another. The utter surprise on the others face, caught Izaya off guard. Shizuo had recognized him immediately, but Izaya didn't know that. He didn't realize that Shizuo knew him, or that they really have, met somewhere before. The moment Shizuo realized Izaya didn't recognize him, his surprised expression turned to one of anger and hurt.

Izaya spotted the sudden twist in attitude.

"This is Orihara Izaya. He's not a good guy, actually, he's kind of an asshole."

Izaya smirked.

"That's not nice Shinra."

Shinra smiled back at him, ready to reply when-

"You piss me off."

That small statement, somehow hurt him. Izaya felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Then he got angry. Shizuo didn't know anything about him, what right did he have to judge him so quickly?

Izaya masked his true feelings, as he often did when he didn't know how to express them.

"That's too bad. I thought we could have some fun."

He was trying to hide the anger and annoyance in his voice, he didn't want any of them to know how he truly felt.

"Shut up."

Shizuo acted as if he hated him, and that made Izaya even angrier. With all his might, he held back, and smiled at the blonde.

"Don't be like that Shizuo-kun."

He saw the punch coming a mile away. And just as Shizuo punched the table he was seated upon, he jumped. Flicking out the knife he always had with him, and slicing it horizontally across the blondes chest.

Shizuo stood there, completely stunned, as he grabbed at his chest. Instead of feeling angry, or even accomplished, Izaya felt guilty. He didn't want to hurt him. But he couldn't let them know that, so he kept that same smirk plastered on his face while his mind was in emotional turmoil.

"See? Isn't this fun?"

He couldn't be feeling what he was feeling for this boy. He loves all humans, so that none of them will ever feel lonely like he did. If he loved them all, then not one would ever become like him. He was one of a kind, and if he loved them all, so that none of them would be lonely, then he knew none could _ever_ be like him in any way. They would all be loved, where as he was only hated. And that's what made him special. Unique. _Imperfect._

That was what he wanted.

But when this boy stared at him with those familiar chocolate brown eyes, he felt his heart yearn for him. He wanted to be with this boy so much, yet at the same time, wanted nothing to do with him.

Izaya decided then and there, to kill him. That would solve everything. Any normal person, wouldn't have come up with this kind of solution to their problems, but Izaya would always pride himself on being anything but normal.

And so began their game. The barking dog would chase the cunning cat.

As he ran, Izaya thought

'_No one would ever truly love him.' _What he felt in his heart for Shizuo this very moment, would never be felt in the heart of another, for him.

And then…

_HONK! HONK!_

And then there was a crash.

That, is why no one could love him. Because of the things he did. The things he's done. He looked at the mangled body that lay one the road as he pulled out his wallet and paid the man hired to do this messy job. The pain Izaya felt in his heart that day was almost enough to make him regret his actions. But he didn't. This is what was best.

For a moment, He truly thought Shizuo was dead, but then, the body groaned something incoherent and turned over, panting loudly.

Izaya was almost speechless. Getting hit by a truck apparently wasn't enough to kill Heiwajima Shizuo.

He laid there, groaning in miserable pain as the injuries settled in. And Izaya couldn't take it. He ran. He didn't want to watch Shizuo suffer like that. So he did the only thing he could do. He ran and ran, thinking _'At least now there would be no way that Shizuo could have any sort of feelings for him.'_

He didn't know how wrong he was.

**Author's notes:**

**And that was Izaya's side of it! XD sort of. I'm not as happy with the way this one turned out in comparison to the other. Personally I like the first one better.**

**I had another idea of how to continue this, but I'm not sure if I should proceed with it or not. What do you think? Should I make another or no? Its completely up to you, so please review and tell me what you think. ^^**

**Any and all reviews are appreciated~ Thank you! **


End file.
